warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera Prologue
|type = Main Quest |requirement = Completed The Sacrifice |reward = blueprint Ropalolyst unlocked |replayable = false |previousquest = The Sacrifice |nextquest = Erra (Quest) }} Chimera Prologue is a short main Quest released in , not found in the Codex until completion. This short quest explores the fate of Ballas after the events of The Sacrifice, foreshadowing Natah's plan to create Amalgams. Synopsis The Man in The Wall manifests itself in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters, luring the Tenno towards the Lotus' helmet that was dropped during the events of Apostasy Prologue. When the Tenno touches the headpiece, they return back to Lua, now following The Man in The Wall as they don the Lotus' helmet, mocking the Tenno as they traverse the barren landscape. A portal at the end of the trail teleports the Tenno into a Sentient chamber that imprisons an amalgamated Ballas, now malformed with Sentient growth. Cursing the Lotus for deceiving him, Ballas discreetly constructs the "Sentient Slayer" away from Lotus' watchful eye. The betrayer beholds the idea of the legendary for the Tenno to wield — The New War is coming. Walkthrough In order to access this quest, the player must have first completed The Sacrifice quest. The Orbiter: Personal Quarters In the Orbiter's Personal Quarters, The Man in The Wall sits on the plinth that carries the Lotus' headgear, donning it with a sinister laughter before vanishing and the headgear returns to its original position. Approaching the headgear and touching it will transition the Tenno into the loading screen. Lua: The Reservoir After loading in, the player will be dropped onto Lua. They must follow The Man in The Wall, who continues to wear the Lotus' headgear. Three times during the chase, a barrier erects itself that will trap the Tenno within, and in order to escape players must defeat shadow-like incarnations of the Lotus. The Tenno are lead to the Reservoir and drop down into a pit and are forced into Operator mode, falling into the chamber where they encountered the Lotus and Ballas during the Apostasy Prologue. At the end of the chamber is a portal that the Tenno must enter. The Sentient Chamber The portal takes the Tenno to a chamber of Sentient design. In this sequence, the player will no longer have control over their character, instead using the fire button ( ) to Void Dash to certain spots indicated by a glowing light. At the end of the chamber, the Tenno spots Ballas, now Sentient-turned, lamenting the loss of his narcissistically beautiful Orokin body and curses the Lotus for her deception. Ballas' eye suddenly glows, which he implies it to be the Lotus' vision, as he begins to wander the room. The player must now stay out of Ballas' sight by using numerous Void Dash points around the room. If he catches glimpse of the player, a bar at the top center of the screen will decrease. If the bar empties, he will spot the player and the mission will fail. As Ballas rambles, several metal fragments fall in place in the middle of the room. Upon realizing the presence of the "devil", the pieces come together to form a sword and Ballas instructs the player to take the "Sentient Slayer" for their upcoming war, before looking away. As the Tenno dashes and grips the sword, Ballas abruptly turns to face them and the Lotus' whisper calling for the Tenno can be heard. Epilogue The Operator finds themselves back on the Orbiter, as if everything they had experienced was nothing but a vision. They find themselves armed with the blueprint for the . Completing this quest is also a prerequsite to combating the Ropalolyst on its Assassination node; The Ropalolyst, Jupiter. Media Chimera Prologue Quest Ballas Intro (Spoilers 60fps) Warframe Chimera Prologue Quest Complete (Spoilers) CHIMERA PROLOGUE - The Eye Of Sauron (commentary spoilers) Patch History *Fixed a box appearing around the Operator when the Infested Spore Ephemera is equipped during the Chimera quest. *(Undocumented) Introduced. }} de:Chimäre Prolog es:Prólogo de quimera Category:Update 23